Le match du siècle
by Karasu57
Summary: Cross over FMA Naruto...quand les 2 mondes s'affrontent dans un match de basket : terrible et marrant mais pas pour les persos A consommer sans modération surtout en cas de pulsion suicidaire : c'est ma 1 ère fic
1. Le début de la fin

Avis aux lecteurs de la part de l'autatrice ( je me nomme comme je veux d'abord : ici c'est moi qui commande ) : ceci est ma première fic alors un peu d'indulgence à l'égard du premier chef d'œuvre né de mon cerveau génial...qui a dit malade ?

Je m'excuse aussi d'avance auprès des fans de basket mais je crains que ce ne soit ...terrible. Vous voilà prévenus...

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter (et heureusement pour eux) idem pour Ed et ses amis. Il n'y a que moi qui appartient à ...ben moi (vous comprendrez plus tard )

Chapitre 1 : introduction

Un inconnu se promenait tranquillement dans une des rues principales de Konoha quand son regard fut attiré par une affiche :

SHINOBI VS ALCHIMIE !!

VENEZ ASSISTER AU MATCH DE BASKET LE PLUS INCROYABLE QUE VOUS AYEZ CONNU !!(Note de l' « autatrice » : et espérez que ce soit le seul de ce genre)

Une photo TRES avantageuse de Tsunade mettait l'affiche (et autre chose qui va par paire) en valeur sans doute pour attirer les gens parce que franchement je vois pas le rapport sinon !

L'inconnu rit doucement : « Et bien...on va bien s'amuser je pense ! »

L'autatrice (et oui c'est elle ! enfin c'est moi...bref je me comprends) se dirigea vers le gymnase où devait se dérouler le terrible évènement.

En chemin, elle se fit doubler deux membres d'une des équipes (celle des fous furieux utilisateurs d'alchimie à ne pas confondre avec les fous furieux de l'équipe locale) à une vitesse qui aurait fait exploser un radar sur une autoroute. Ils étaient armés d'objets circulaires oranges (ah bon ça s'appelle un ballon ? Vu comment ils s'en servent ça risque de devenir une arme de destruction massive...faudrait p'être leur dire).

« Ed, on devrait peut-être s'excuser : on a fait tomber quelqu'un je crois ... »

« Pas le temps ! On est à la bourre Al !! Et ce de colonel va encore râler si on le fait trop attendre ! Quel flemmard : se faire nommer « coach » juste pour pas jouer ! Il ne connaît même pas les règles du jeu et il veut tout diriger ! » cria son frère en continuant à courir

Pendant cette tirade, ils avaient parcouru un bon kilomètre mais comme je suis l'autatrice, j'entends tout et je sais tout et en plus ils peuvent courir : je suis l'arbitre ET la commentatrice ( ça coûte cher le petit personnel ) alors le match ne commencera pas sans moi ! niark, niark, niark : je suis démoniaque et fière de l'être !

Alors que je me relevais et continuais mon chemin, je croisais dans le sens inverse une tornade orange (tiens je me demande qui ça peut être...) qui hurlait (ça doit être la mode en ce moment de gueuler) :

« Sakura-chaaaan ! Me tue pas ! Je voulais juste t'accompagner au match ! J'y peux rien si t'étais pas habillée ! Pitiiiiié ! »

Une autre tornade, rose cette fois–ci, le poursuivit :

« Narutooo ! Tu es mort, tu m'entends ! Mort !! »

Sur ces paroles pacifiques, je poursuivis mon chemin et atteignit enfin le gymnase sans assister à d'autres courses (qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à courir comme des dingues avant un match ? Stratégie ?...ça m'étonnerais mais bon il faut bien que jeunesse se passe ...d'un autre côté s'ils sont tous crevés ça va pas être marrants pour la suite.)

Ah non correction ! Alors que je passais la porte de service, j'entendis un hurlement (d'agonie ?) et aperçus Sakura qui arrivait vers le gymnase l'air satisfaite tandis qu'un certain colonel remontait les bretelles à un « avorton d'alchimiste qui ne sait même pas arriver à l'heure » (je cite mais je ne vous retranscris pas la réponse d'Ed : censure oblige).

A votre bon cœur messieurs, dames : review pleaaaaaase ?

La suite bientôt ! ( qui a dit « non pitié » ?)


	2. et ça continue comme ça

Chapitre 2 : ...et ça continue comme ça

Avant que le match ne débute, voyons comment se sentent les deux équipes dans leurs vestiaires respectifs...

Après être rentré dans le vestiaire dans un état...heu...pitoyable (vêtements déchirés, plein de sang, etc...le classique quoi ! ), Naruto avait soudain retrouvé toute sa forme pour le plus grand malheur de ses coéquipiers : en effet Sakura n'était plus dans le vestiaire mais en train de « discuter » avec Ino dehors à propos de Sasuke : ils devaient donc stoïquement supporter le trop plein d'énergie du kitsune...lequel kitsune était d'ailleurs fort occupé à remonter le moral des troupes, qui n'en avait nul besoin, en dénigrant leurs futurs adversaires et en lançant de façon imprévisible des cris de guerre...voilà ce que cela donnait :

« On va gagner !! Avec les nuls qui sont en face ça fait aucun doute ! En plus vous avez vu le minus qu'ils ont dans leur équipe ? A part servir de marchepied, il va pas leur être bien utile... »

Naruto crut bon d'illustrer sa tirade en baissant sa main au niveau des genoux pour bien montrer l'infériorité de taille du « marchepied ». Au même moment, un grondement sourd retentit (non, ce n'est pas l'orage, ni l'estomac de Choji). Tous se tournèrent vers la porte dans un grand silence (même Naruto ô miracle) se demandant ce qui allait se produire. Leur attente ne fut pas longue : en effet dans les secondes qui suivirent, la porte vola au fond de la pièce (et plus précisément dans la tête de Gaï qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur la « 'ougue 'e 'a 'eunesse ») laissant le passage libre à notre mini alchimiste préféré (« Quoi ! » « Non, non, j'ai dit génie alchimiste Ed pas mini alors calme-toi ») qui arborait une expression proche de l'explosion de rage. Cette expression enragée fut accentuée par la vision de Naruto qui était toujours en train de montrer ses genoux dans une attitude de pur ahurissement (faut le comprendre il n'est habitué qu'aux tornades roses pas aux blondes).

Cependant, le futur Hokage de Konoha (faudrait d'abord qu'il survive au match...euh non qu'il survive aux vestiaires ce serait déjà pas mal) se reprit bien vite et désignant Ed, il s'écria, sans prendre en compte l'air catastrophé de ses camarades prudemment regroupés autour d'une porte parlante :

« Tenez ! La voilà la miniature de leur équipe ! Quand je vous disais que c'était un minus ! »

Edward ne le laissa pas aller plus loin : les mots « minus » et « miniature » résonnaient dans la tête de notre pet...euh grand alchimiste. Il sauta sur Naruto, comme le lion (grooar) sur l'innocente (et stupide aussi dans le cas présent) gazelle, levant son poing droit qui brillait d'un éclat inquiétant mais moins inquiétant que le regard de Ed à cet instant.

La pudeur et la censure nous empêchent de décrire la scène d'une rare violence qui suivit, nous la remplacerons donc par un documentaire du lion qui fond sur son innocente proie :

_Le lion saute sur sa proie et la terrasse d'un mouvement bestial mais efficace : le malheureux animal (pas le lion l'autre) gît à terre et gémit : il agonise..._

Revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à notre lion et la gazelle (bon Naruto c'est plutôt un renard mais je suis nulle en zoologie donc on s'en moque).

Naruto gisait à présent au fond de la pièce à côté de Gaï et tous deux convinrent d'aller chez le dentiste avant le début du match (Gaï surtout : il a une réputation et un sourire à tenir le pauvre...qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?).

Notre gazelle agonisante (vous en faites pas, il va pas mourir...pas maintenant en tout cas : j'en ai besoin pour la suite mode autatrice démoniaque niark, niark, niark) eut le temps de murmurer : « Il a une sacré droite ce gars » avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves et des ramens à volonté où les tornades blondes ou roses n'existent pas.

A cet instant, l'arbitre venue à la rescousse (ben oui faut tout faire ici) assisté d'Al, parvint enfin à faire sortir Ed qui ne semblait toujours pas calmé (pauvre pet...euh non j'ai rien dit) et le raccompagna de force dans son vestiaire. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ino et Sakura, qui après avoir beaucoup « discuté » sur Sasuke (Ino : un œil au beurre noir, et des cheveux arrachés Sakura : une trace de gifle et un poignet cassé puis réparé) s'étaient mises d'accord pour remettre leur discussion à plus tard et trouver une autre victime (qui à votre avis ?)...voilà de quoi douter des chances de Naruto à être en état pour jouer le match.

Lorsqu'elles croisèrent le petit groupe, leur instinct de filles reprirent le dessus (cette règle est très connue : toute fille mise en contact avec une congénère se sent aussitôt obligée de potiner sur les garçons qu'elle voit passer) et le murmure de leur conversation parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Ed : « T'as vu le blond ? Plutôt mignon, non ? »

D'abord flatté, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il entendit la suite : « Oui, mais il est un peu petit tu trouves pas ? »

L'instinct du lion reprit le dessus chez notre alchimiste et les deux gazelles potentielles ne durent leur survie qu'à leur rapidité à fuir et à Al et myself qui retenions courageusement le fauve déchaîné (quel safari !).

Mais intéressons-nous à présent à l'équipe de FMA puisque Ed a réintégré son vestiaire sans faire de nouvelles victimes...

Al avait obligé son frère à s'asseoir sous le regard curieux du reste de l'équipe : le spectacle d'Ed écumant de rage et grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles était une bonne raison de se poser des questions mais la plupart préférèrent rester à bonne distance : un accident est si vite arrivé...Ce fut le coach de l'équipe (le colonel Mustang pour ceux qui ont oublié) qui se chargea de cette délicate affaire avec son tact habituel :

« Alors Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? T'as oublié ton doudou ?»

Le regard peu amène que lui lança le blond le dissuada d'insister et ce fut Al qui se chargea d'expliquer le « léger » accrochage avec l'autre équipe.

A cette nouvelle, les réactions varièrent : Winry essaya d'assommer Ed pour avoir pris le risque d'endommager son « magnifique automail », les autres décidèrent de ne plus asticoter le Full Nabot ...heu je veux dire le Full Métal même les homonculus, (ah oui pour le match les anciens ennemis se sont alliés : ils n'ont pas trop le choix vu que c'est moi qui fait la fic ! ) alors qu'au même moment, une masse de muscles surgit et comprima Edward en le serrant dans ses bras tout en versant un flot de larmes (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris c'est d'Amstrong qu'il s'agit...courage Ed !) :

« Edward Elric ! Vous n'auriez pas du agir ainsi ! Ce n'est pas très fair-play ! Et puis vous auriez pu être blessé... »

Heureusement pour lui (enfin ça dépend des points de vue) Ed ne put entendre la fin de cette tirade : Amstrong serrait décidément très fort et il s'en alla vers un monde meilleur sans alchimiste body-builder avec option fontaine à larmes...

Il se retrouva alors dans un monde tout blanc où il fut accueilli par un vieux barbu très petit (oui même par rapport à lui c'est possible !) qui lui sourit : « Tagazok à toi mon frère ! Bienvenue au paradis des nains ! »

A l'évocation du mot « nain » la réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre : nous allons donc simplement dire qu'avant d'avoir pu exprimer sa façon de penser quelque peu violente au vieux, notre alchimiste se réveilla en braillant « Le vieux barbu ! »

(Ceux qui ont reconnu ce clin d'œil très grossier à Naheulbeuk ont tout mon respect)

Jugeant l'état mental d'Ed dangereux, la plupart des membres reculèrent davantage pour se mettre à une distance respectable de l'alchimiste à quelques exceptions près. Malheureusement, une de ces exceptions, c'est-à-dire Mustang, choisit ce moment pour annoncer très diplomatiquement qu'il « serait peut-être préférable qu'Edward Elric reste sur le banc de touche vu son état d'autant plus que le basket n'est pas un sport pour les nabots.»

Encore une fois, pour éviter la censure, je vais vous faire un petit reportage mais cette fois-ci d'un combat de deux fauves féroces pour leur territoire :

_Alors les deux fauves s'empoignèrent et ...heu je suis autatrice pas reporter animalier donc on retourne aux vestiaires vite fait plutôt de se casser la tête à faire du culturel qui n'intéresse personne...de toute façon le temps que vous preniez le temps de lire ceci, nos deux alchimistes se sont déjà cassés mutuellement la gueule._

Petit arrêt sur image : alors que nos deux combattants se castagnent toujours, les autres sont planqués derrière une protection érigée par Izumi à l'exception de Greed brûlé au 3e degré (de toute façon il est immortel donc on s'en fiche).

Après une rapide concertation, Al, Amstrong et Hawkeye tentèrent une sortie pour calmer les deux énergumènes : quelques minutes plus tard, l'équivalent de douilles de deux chargeurs gisant au sol et le mur s'ornaient de deux silhouettes formées par des impacts de balles l'une claquant des doigts et l'autre plus pet...heu moins imposante arrosant la première avec des liquides non identifiés (ça sera peut-être considérée comme une œuvre d'art par les générations futures qui sait) tandis que Al et Amstrong ceinturaient respectivement Ed et Mustang (et oui pas de bol pour le colonel : c'est lui qui se fait écraser par Amstrong cette fois mais pour la bonne cause).

Ed écumait : « Je vais le tuer ! Il m'a traité de nabot ! Lâche-moi Al ! »

De son côté, le colonel en question tenait un discours plus...enfin moins...bref :

« Ouin ! Il m'a mouillé mes gants ! Je vais l'exclure de l'équipe ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Winry qui s'occupa de calmer Mustang (c'est fou ce que c'est efficace une clé à molette ! Je devrais essayer sur mon frère un de ces jours !) avant de « s'occuper » de Ed.

Au même moment, l'arbitre (enfin je reviens en scène) entra :

« Veuillez finir de vous préparer et rejoindre le terrain : le match va bientôt commencer !...ah oui si vous pouviez réveiller les deux –là et leur faire nettoyer le vestiaire (ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste) ce serait sympa.»

Sur ses paroles, je sortis pour rejoindre le terrain où l'ambiance commençait à chauffer : avec ses bagarres on est en retard sur l'horaire ! Si au moins ils se battaient sur le terrain que le public en profite ! Mais non même pas ...quoique y a des chances que ça arrive...

Bon, je sais : je n'ai toujours pas commencé le match mais je voulais placer mon délire sur le lion et la gazelle et mettre en scène Amstrong dans une super séquence émotion (j'ai honte mais j'assume).

Je vous jure que ça commence pour de bon dans le chapitre suivant alors review ?


	3. Le match commence enfin

Chapitre 3 : Le match débute ENFIN

En fait non...j'ai des idées à placer avant donc le match c'est pour le prochain chapitre :

Edward et Mustang se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le vestiaire (non mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez bande de pervers ?! Mustang n'est qu'à moi !) et donc ils...

...entourée de regards noirs et de personnes armées ok ok je vais commencer le match mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous...et que je suis pressée d'arbitrer !

« Eh, on peut y aller alors ?» râla Ed

« Quoi ?...Oui, bien sûr votre public attend avec impatience de vous voir à l'oeuvre » (sourire ironique de l'autatrice qui imagine Ed sur un escabeau pour marquer un panier).

Heureusement que Ed ne peut pas lire dans les pensées parce que sinon...couic l'arbitre!...et y aurait plus de match...et quand on y réfléchit vous y perdriez plus que moi : toute votre vie sans connaître la suite de cette fic, quelle torture !

Sur ces paroles pleines de sincérité mais à double sens, l'arbitre sortit du vestiaire tout en retenant son fou rire ( Ed ne lit pas dans les pensées mais c'est pas un idiot non plus !) suivit de nos deux alchimistes préférés.

Et voici enfin...tadam ! Le match !

L'arbitre s'avança au milieu du terrein, un micro à la main pour couvrir le bruit de la foule impatientée (ça fait quand même deux chapitres qu'ils attendent le match les pauvres) :

« Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue pour le match du siècle ! (tiens ça me rappelle le titre) Voici d'un côté...l'équipe locale de Konoha ! Avec Naruto Uzumaki ! Sasuke Uchiwa ! Ino Yamanaka ! Maïto Gaï !et... Hatake Kakashi ! Et voici l'équipe de FMA avec...Edward Elric ! Alphonse Elric ! Jean Havoc ! Lust ! et...Envy !

Petit échantillon des commentaires du public : « c'est qui ce gosse Elric ? »... « Papa pourquoi y a un gars en ornithorynque vert? »... « Wouahou ! Il est trop sexy Envy ! »

« Allez Edward ! Je vais prier le dieu Léto qu'il vous accompagne pour vous accorder la victoire !»(Désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour faire intervenir Rose...j'ai honte)

Pour l'engagement, on a Ed ...Ed ?

« Heu...Ed, tu devrais peut-être laisser la place à ton frère, non ?

Pourquoi ? demanda le principal intéressé

Ben...pour rattraper le ballon derrière lui s'il ne le rattrape pas bien sûr !»(Pauvre petit ...oups ça me fait mal au cœur de lui raconter ça mais sinon...il va me taper et il risque de se faire mal : je suis trop gentille)

De mauvaise grâce, Ed laissa la place à son frère lorque...

« Miaou »

« Al..., commença Ed d'un air menaçant

Non, non Nii-san ! C'est moi qui aie fait « miaou » !

Al ! Tu avais promis de ne plus recueillir de chat dans ton armure !explosa Ed en sortant un mignon petit chaton tigré de l'armure en question.

Mais nii-san...

Pas de mais ! Tu vas faire l'engagement et tu arrêtes avec les chats ! Tu imagines comment il aurait été secouer pendant le match dans ton armure ?! »

Tout penaud, Al alla (alala...quel jeu de mot pourri) se mettre en place...face à Gaï qui avait retrouvé sa dentition (pour notre plus grand malheur) mais début des problèmes : j'ai le bras gauche cassé donc je peux pas faire l'engagement ! (En fait si mais vous seriez privé d'un délire).

« Permettez ? proposa une montagne de muscles exhibitionniste

Heu...oui bien sûr. »

Amstrong banda (non, non lisez la suite) ses muscles et...le ballon partit.

Gaï bondit mais il avait fait deux erreurs : d'abord il n'attrapa pas le ballon car sa vitesse était trop élevé. Ensuite, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que le ballon percerait le toit du gymnase et que les débris lui retomberaient dessus. Résultat : Gaï assommé pour la deuxième fois en trois chapitre et pour la dernière aussi (quoique...).

Ce fut Shikamaru, pour son plus grand déplaisir, qui fut désigné pour le remplacer sur le terrain et Kakashi qui se présenta pour l'engagement. De son côté, Al attendait toujours en se débarassant des derniers débris : ça a des avantages d'être une armure parfois...

Bon, en attendant j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre...

« Je m'en charge ! » s'exclama Tsunade (ben oui je suis sûre qu'on va avoir besoin d'une équipe médicale d'où sa présence)

Je lui tendis le ballon après avoir vérifiée son taux d'alcool dans le sang.

« C'est parti ! »

Al tenta de bondir mais n'y réussi pas : Shikamaru le contrôlait grâce à son Kage Mane. En revanche, Kakashi ne l'attrapa pas non plus : le ballon selon une courbe pas très orthodoxe s'en alla directement dans le panier de l'équipe de FMA.

« Non Tsunade-sama ! Ca ne compte pas ! Seul les joueurs ont le droit de marquer et ceci est un engagement : vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre parti ! » intervint l'arbitre (mince alors : j'engueule Tsunade et je suis toujours vivante !)

Finalement, je dus me résoudre à faire l'engagement de la main droite (je suis gauchère) et le match commença enfin !

Kakashi détourne le ballon et c'est Sasuke qui s'en empare !(oui j'écris au présent vu que je commente)

L'Uchiwa dribble, feinte mais se retrouve vite encerclé. Malgré tout, il tente de passer en vain ! Une voix mélodieuse retentit dans le gymnase :

« Sasuke ! Arrête de faire ton show et passe la balle ! »

Tous les fans auront reconnus le tact et la délicatesse habituels de Naruto...

Sasuke se résigne à passer la balle au baka mais Ed l'intercepte (me demandez pas comment il a fait : en tout cas il a pas d'escabeau).

Alors que Ed se dirige vers le panier adverse, il trébuche sur un pied malencontreusement tendu (c'est ça mon œil), pied prolongé par une jambe recouverte d'une étoffe orange.

La balle est récupérée par Shikamaru qui s'en débarrasse le plus vite possible en passant à Ino.

Le jeu se poursuit quelques minutes avec seulement quatre joueurs par équipe : en effet, dans un coin sombre (vous faites pas d'idée, je fais pas de lemon) Ed et Naruto pratiquent avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme le noble art de la boxe (enfin plus si noble que ça quand c'est eux qui le pratique). Pour l'instant, aucun n'a l'avantage mais les spectateurs parient toujours...

Agacée, je fais appel à des renforts pour les renvoyer sur le terrain (renfort poing de Tsunade et clé à molette de Winry).

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi mène une offensive mais se fait disputer le ballon par Sasuke ...une minute...par Sasuke ?

Enregistrement de notre envoyé spécial sur le terrain :

« Allez Kakashi ! A moi d'avoir la balle !

Pas question ! Tu fais ta star depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est à mon tour ! »

Fin de l'enregistrement...

Pendant que l'arbitre prend de l'aspirine pour comprendre la logique du match, un défenseur de l'équipe de FMA s'interpose (non pas Envy désolé).

Havoc dégaine son arme réglementaire et fait « danser » les deux pieds tendres en chantant : "When I have been from Cotton Eye Joe ..." (il a vu trop de westerns ces derniers temps).

Al en profite pour s'emparer du ballon et...il fonce sur un mur et se tape la tête dessus après avoir passé à Shikamaru ???...quelques minutes plus tard, Ino est rapatrié par des med-nins pour cause de blessure au front (c'est qui gros front maintenant ).

Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa technique de possession serait inefficace contre un pur esprit comme Al et qu'en plus elle aurait sa part de blessures or elle n'a pas d'armure ELLE.

Deuxième remplacement pour les shinobis (déjà) et c'est Kiba qui rentre en scène suivi d'Akamaru.

Mise en scène cauchemardesque :

Kiba arrive au ralenti, Akamau saute sur sa tête mais glisse et s'étale un mètre plus loin...l'arbitre à des envies de suicides...

Finalement, Akamaru n'a rien donc le jeu reprend et...

« Je proteste ! Ils ont un coéquipier de plus ! C'est injuste et en plus j'ai même pas le droit de garder mon chat moi ! » s'exclama Al avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

...Depuis quand les armures ont des yeux larmoyants ?...Ils vont me rendre folle...(non, je ne le suis pas déjà)

Après avoir expliquer à Al que non, c'était pas injuste vu que Akamaru ne comptait pas comme joueur humain, que oui on était tous tristes pour son chat et qu'il le reverrait à la mi-temps et qu'il avait peut-être intérêt à retourner jouer avant que son équipe ne pique une crise.(Lust a sorti ses griffes, Ed a une veine qui pulse dangereusement et sur le banc de touche Mustang serre lentement ses mains autour du cou du pauvre chaton)

Après que le chat ait été sauvé d'une mort certaine, le match reprit avec sa logique et son fair-play auxquels nous sommes à présent habitués.

Pour l'instant, FMA mène le score après un panier très discret d'Envy et Havoc (à ce moment tout le monde regardait le combat Naruto/Ed) donc 2 à 0.

Shikamaru lance pour trois points grâce à une passe de Naruto depuis la touche permise par une faute de Ed (le massacre de coéquipier, ici Lust, parce que « tu as pas le droit de toucher à mon frère saleté » n'est pas admis par le règlement).

Lust s'avance de devant le panier, bondit, sort ses griffes et découpe le ballon en trois parties. Un des tiers du ballon atteint le panier malgré cette...interception...pour le moins inhabituelle :

« L'arbitre accorde un point puisque le tir d'origine est pour trois point et évitez d'abîmer le matériel s'il vous plait ! »

Le match reprend de plus belle : c'est toujours FMA qui mène et l'équipe des shinobis veulent pas se laisser faire.

Kiba et Akamaru foncent tous les deux vers le panier adverse en possession du ballon. Kiba lance la balle dans le panier, il marque et...Incroyable ! Il a lancé son chien à la place de la balle ! (NB : penser à offrir des lunettes à Kiba)

Envy qui observe tranquillement la scène depuis le début récupère la balle qui a roulé dans un coin, se transforme en Naruto histoire de foutre la merde dans ce match déjà bien embrouillé et fonce avec son rire de sadique habituel. Pour l'instant, Kiba est dans l'impossibilité de le différencier de Naruto : en effet, il est occupé à échapper aux griffes d'Akamaru qui est quelque peu fâché par son vol plané (« fâché ...tu parles d'un euphémisme ! Il est carrément furax oui ! Attention à tes fesses Kiba !)

Donc, Envy fonce vers la panier et pendant ce temps Sasuke et Kakashi décident qui va pour faire sa star et Shikamaru dort...reste Naruto (aïe). Naruto invoque Gama Bunta : Envy/Naruto glisse sur le têtard qui est apparu et reprend son apparence habituelle (trop sexy !) sous le choc.

Naruto (le vrai cette fois) reprend le ballon et fait une passe haute à Kiba mais malheureusement c'est Akamaru qui se prend la balle sur la tête (décidément c'est pas son jour) parce que Kiba a eu la très mauvaise idée de lui donner une pilule. Encore plus furieux et dangereux, Akamaru se révolte contre son maître : impossible de faire la différence entre les deux hommes bêtes qui sont en train de se castagner donc j'en exclut un au hasard...on verra qui plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru profite de Lust (NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!) grâce à sa technique de manipulation des ombres pour découper Envy en tranches mais en même temps, il assomme Sasuke (vite remis heureusement), éborgne presque Kakashi et fait une nouvelle coupe style « scalpage maladroit » à Naruto.

Finalement, Havoc parvient à délivrer Lust en détournant l'attention de notre flemmard grâce à une photo de Temari (me demandait pas d'où il la sort) et Envy se remet de ses blessures.

Ed et Al qui s'étaient écartés par mesure de précaution (ce ne sont pas des homonculus comme Envy) se sont emparés du ballon mais sont interceptés par Kakashi. Après avoir dribblé tous les opposants avec classe, il tape violemment le ballon au sol qui rebondit vers le panier , Sasuke saute et recadre le ballon dans le panier, entouré d'éclairs dignes des meilleurs effets spéciaux (c'est pas que l'apanage de Gaï on dirait).

Le score était de 3-1...le panier valait 2 points : 5-1...ils étaient tellement occupés à impressionner les filles dans les tribunes qu'ils se sont trompés de côté...misère ! Ils sont tous aveugles dans cette équipe ou quoi !

Bon, on va faire un arrêt de jeu le temps que Godaime leur passe un savon et que j'arrête de rire...

Des coms' please !


End file.
